


Heart's Change of Direction

by csichick_2



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanne makes Maureen think twice about being with men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Change of Direction

Joanne wasn’t the first woman that Maureen had ever been with, but she was definitely the first one that actually knew what she was doing. The first one that made her think about leaving Mark. Not that Maureen would ever tell Joanne that last part – Maureen is no stranger to using manipulation to get what she wants and she _may_ have told Joanne that her relationship with Mark is already over.

 

“Oh my god,” Maureen breathes as she comes down from a particularly intense orgasm. “It’s like you want to ruin men for me. I may never sleep with another again for the rest of my life.”

 

“That might be the point,” Joanne says, moving from between Maureen’s legs to lay next to her on the bed. “And if that means what I think it does, of course men don’t know what they’re doing down there – they don’t have one.”

 

Maureen snorts. “Most women don’t either.”

 

“Clearly you haven’t been hanging out with the right of woman,” Joanne replies. “It’s a good thing you found me.”

 

Maureen murmurs her agreement as she rests her head on Joanne’s shoulder. She definitely wants to continue seeing Joanne, which means that she finally has to end things with Mark instead of just constantly cheating him.


End file.
